


Old Habits Die Hard

by adrnired



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch Era, Blowjobs, Co-workers, Collars (sort of), F/M, Facials, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Riding, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad habits, chronically bad dates, improper tie use, jesse cant keep his got damn mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrnired/pseuds/adrnired
Summary: Reader has a bad habit of going on dates with various agents every weekend, and each weekend, they fail. Gabriel’s here to help, as always.





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a songfic, but it’s sorta loosely based off of a song by one of my favorite artists. No lyrics are really in here (except the titular line because I am weak for titular lines). This is my first time writing smut I think ever, and definitely my first try with m/f or reader character stuff, so I’m hoping this isn’t too terrible! 
> 
> Here’s the link to listen to the song: [(link)](https://open.spotify.com/track/4t5Kh63jqmLziFH9ez6UGo?si=j8z7AdqbTsqvkVUIHmYSDQ)

You hurried to the table your date was already seated at, trying to hide the fact that you were obviously running late. Being late to anywhere that wasn’t work was becoming a terrible habit for you, _oops_. Your date stood up and greeted you, grabbing your hand and giving it a delicate kiss before pulling out your chair for you. Huh, more of a gentleman than he seemed on base. This was refreshing. 

“Evening, Agent Hudson,” you nodded at him and took a sip of your complimentary water.

“Nathan. Call me Nathan, please. We’re off base, there’s no need to be that formal.” he chuckled. 

“Alright, Nathan, what are you gonna be having tonight? Are we gonna start with drinks or go straight in for the main course?”

“I was thinking drinks, unless you’d like to cut to the chase?” You studied him while he babbled on about what on the menu was good, tuning him out as you’d been here what must have been a thousand times on different dates over the past couple of years. He said the fish was magnificent; you thought it was lackluster. Oh, the pasta is so bland; it’s actually a local pasta dish that didn’t usually transfer well to non-local audiences. Ugh, his conversation was so awkward and stilted, you could tell this was going to be a long date.

Supposedly spending the night with him was a good time, so you decided you could probably stomach a little bit of awkward conversation before the drinks kicked in and made you not care. You just hoped he wouldn’t drag out dinner for hours, since you wanted to leave his quarters from your little one-night stand and be back in your own cozy bed before 0200 hours. 

You were brought out of your haze when he started trailing off from his sentences. Clearly, he was too invested in whatever business he was taking care of on his phone. Tasteful. Clearly a good date. Whoever told your friends to suggest this guy to you was getting an ass-kicking later. 

You sighed and swished your water around in the glass.

You mentally sent a thank-you to whatever god was listening when the waiter finally came up and asked for your drink orders.

Nathan started, not giving you a chance to speak first. “I’ll take a nice red; whichever is your most popular.” He turned to you, “would you like the same?”

“Hm, I’ll do a whiskey on the rocks, thanks.” You smirked.

“Brave. I like that.” His smile was unsettling. So many alarms were going off right now. Could you not go out with a single guy who wasn’t being creepy the whole time? 

As soon as the waiter had left to take care of your drink orders, Nathan was already on his phone. He didn’t even look up as you cleared your throat subtly. How did he think this was romantic? Were your standards this low? 

The waiter was by after what felt like an eternity, and you started to suck down your whiskey like you hadn’t had a drop to drink in days. You decided it would probably be a good idea to scare up some small talk, since at this rate, it would be an eternity before you got to your actual dinner, and you wanted it to be bearable. You weren’t one for straight-up ignoring your company in order to just scroll mindlessly on your phone, so you’d be the bigger person here, really. It was like a good deed. Sort of. Being in Blackwatch, you didn’t get to take credit of many good deeds, so this would be victory enough, you decided. 

“So, what kind of projects have you been working on lately? Any new flight tech?” You knew he was a pilot for some of the rookie teams, also in Blackwatch. Because he was always placed with rookies, you never really saw much of him. After tonight, that’d probably be a good thing. 

“Ah, it’s been kinda slow lately. They’re trying to integrate some of the rookies and pilots from the new class of recruits, so I haven’t been on as many missions as usual. I dunno, I kinda like having the extra time to myself, you know? The Boss can be so… overbearing sometimes. Nice to have him not breathing down my neck, I guess.” He broke away from his screen enough to reply to you, but immediately got sucked back in the instant he stopped talking. Nice. Charming. 

You sighed again, and were momentarily pulled out of your misery when the waiter brought Nathan his fourth drink. He was about to collect your entree orders when out of nowhere, Nathan started pointing at him and starting to argue. Apparently his drinks weren’t coming fast enough, and you raised your brow. Four drinks? Clearly they all went to his head, because he started slurring his speech while he was berating the waiter for being too slow. 

You were shocked when Nathan finally sat his phone down on the table so he could get up and try to (poorly) start a fight with the waiter. You were curious to see what required so much of his attention, so maybe you took a little peek.

What you found shocked you, but didn’t at the same time.

He was mid-conversation with someone with a feminine name that had a heart emote next to it. You tried to focus in on the conversation to get some context. You were appalled by what you found next. He was in the middle of a steamy conversation with this mystery woman. While he was on a date!

You were furious. 

At that moment, you decided to just leave. If he wasn’t going to respect your date, he didn’t deserve another damn minute. 

The waiter had managed to convince him to sit back down and was about to fetch yet another drink, but you stood up and stopped him with a pat on the shoulder. 

“Hey, I apologize for how my… date has been acting. I’ll pick up these drinks,” you started, slipping a pile of bills into his hand. “This should cover both of our drinks and a sizeable tip, you deserve it. He’s on his own for anything else, though.” You scoffed. He didn’t even deserve you paying for his drinks, but again. Bigger person here. 

Nathan was still looking down at his phone, grumbling to myself. He probably wouldn’t even notice you’d left. 

You held your head high and your shoulders straight as you left, already dialing for Jesse to pick you up. 

“You’re done early, darlin’,” he started with when you stepped into his car. 

“Fucker didn’t look up from his phone the whole time. Wanna know what the kicker was? He was sexting some other woman!” You buried your face in your hands. 

“Damn, that’s rough. You want to have a movie night, gossip or something?” He asked.

“Can I get a rain check? All I can think about is bed, if I’m being honest. These whiskeys feel like they’re gonna knock me out any minute.”

“Want a smoke to stay up?” He asked, handing over a cigarette, because he knew they always made you feel better. Yeah, another old habit. 

“You always know how to make me feel like a princess, Jesse.” 

You stared out the rolled-down window for what felt like an eternity, burning through the cigarette and admiring the city lights that faded into the background as you left the city limits and neared the base. 

Jesse was the first to break the silence. “So, did you catch what they were talking about? Anything super taboo catch your eye?" He smirked.

“Ew, Jesse, gross!” you reached over to swat him on the arm.

“What, like you can judge? I’ve heard my fair share of your drunk gossip about your dates, I’ve known you were into some weird stuff for a while, sweetpea.”

“Ugh, gross,” you started laughing, “remind me to never talk to you again.”

After a couple of minutes, you decided to text Reyes, asking if you could come over to watch a movie so you could at least have some kind of fun tonight. Stupid Agent Hudson be damned. Reyes was funny. You felt guilty blowing Jesse off, but Reyes was the kind of company you needed.

You were thankful for having such a good friendship with Reyes, since he was your commanding officer, after all. But on top of being an effective agent, you acted as a part-time assistant of his (sharing the duties with Jesse, which is how you two became to close to begin with), and you were a fun person to have in the office. Everyone in Blackwatch was always so closed-off and on edge, it was nice for him to have someone bring some life into the office. On top of that, you two shared the same kind of humor, almost making office life bearable. 

Your phone buzzed, alerting you that Reyes had most likely texted back. 

“Another bad date?”

You sighed, hoping he wasn’t going to get on to you again for having chronically bad taste in men. 

You felt another buzz.

“Come on over, I’ll get a movie and drinks going.”

You zoned, asking Jesse for another cigarette while you spent the rest of the ride back to base thinking about your bad habits and how you kept ending up in this situation almost every week. 

The dates, the drinking, the smoking. You knew they were all bad for you in some way, but in some twisted way, they brought you some comfort, so you kept indulging. Yeah, the dates were bad, but it was nice to spend at least some kind of romantic time with someone. 

Ugh, you were so starved for romantic affection. Sure, you often had movie nights with Jesse where you ended up cuddling and gossiping, but it was nothing compared to romantically sharing a bed with someone and, er, getting intimate with them. 

As soon as you reached base, you grabbed your bag and headed to the Blackwatch quarters while Jesse peeled off in the opposite direction, heading towards God-knows-where. 

You made a beeline for Reyes’s quarters, knowing the route by heart. Not like you didn’t come here almost every Friday night, whoops. You hoped he didn’t mind and hoped he liked your company enough to think you weren’t being a nuisance by always doing this. 

You only got one knock in before the door opened, revealing Reyes. You walked in and side-hugged him, and saw the projector already running the intro credits for some action television. Reyes even had a glass of scotch in his hand that he held to you.

You gladly accepted it. “Wow, it’s like you know me more than myself”

“Well,” he chuckled, “it’s not like this doesn’t happen every couple of weeks.”

You shrugged and began trying to undo your far-too-strappy shoes after leaving your glass and bag on a nearby side table. Clearly the first attempt was fruitless, so you kneeled down to try and take them off, throwing them off somewhere near the door. Reyes grabbed your jacket before you could throw it on top of the shoes, shaking his head at you, and hanging it on the back of his door. 

He sat down on the couch, sprawling out while he grabbed his beer off the table. He patted next to where he sat on the cushion in an attempt to get your attention. You grabbed your drink off of the side table and walked over to join him, resting your back against the couch arm on your side, draping your legs over his. This was nice. You liked being able to go to Reyes for comfort. Even if he may secretly find you annoying for always bothering him on one of his few nights off.

You began to pay attention to the show playing on the projector, finally. Then you started giggling. It was one of those action shows that followed a femme fatale type. Reyes seemed super intent on watching her.

“You got a thing for strong, women, eh? Your eyes have been glued to her the whole time.” He started to blush as you were poking fun at him.

He shook his head. “So,” he casually laid his hand on your thigh while changing the subject, “tell me about this one.”

“Ugh,” you began, “so tonight it was that pilot, Hudson. Didn’t even get any farther than drinks. Super awkward at first, then he stays glued to his phone the whole time! Who does that? I tried to keep the small talk up, right, and he’s actually _excited_ to be off-duty most of the time. He seems like he just...likes his comfort zone too much. Also he’s a sloppy drunk, no, sorry, he was ‘only a little buzzed’, and here’s the kicker. He tried to argue with the waiter, and finally left his phone on the table. He was in the middle of a VERY steamy conversation with who I could only guess was a girlfriend or another side girl who he coincidentally neglected to tell me about.

“Ugh, why do I have such terrible dates?” You groaned, leaning your head back. “ I mean, it’s not like I’m even trying to commit to any of them, either. I just need to get laid but like, I need to make sure it’s not just a fuck, you know? Ugh, I guess old habits really do die hard, huh?”

Gabe started to choke on his drink and sputtered once he realized what you’d said.

You looked at him with serious eyes. “Gabe, am I gonna die alone?”

“No, _chica_ ,” he replied. “You’re just to good for any of them. You’re out of the league of most people here in Blackwatch, and that goes double for the blues.”

You leaned over to hug him as a thanks for being such a mood-boost when it comes to pep talks. 

When you broke the hug, Reyes kept you close and lifted your chin up with his pointer finger so you were looking right into his eyes. You were pretty sure your eyes were about to pop out of your head, because this was a weirdly intimate gesture, even for how close you two were.

You opened your mouth to speak, but Reyes just booped you on the nose. 

Reyes awkwardly shifted to reach down for his drink, and tried his hardest to focus on the show in front of him instead of you. 

You could feel his tension and decided to try to get up and busy yourself. “I’m gonna go get a refill, you want one?” 

“Here…” Reyes rose up off of the couch to follow you to his kitchenette. “You want a hot chocolate instead? You probably shouldn’t have any more or you’re gonna wake up with a killer hangover, _princesa_.

“Depends, are you gonna make me a Spicy Reyes Special?” You tried your hardest to not snort at how suggestive that sounded. Definitely sounded like some stripper thing.

“That… sounds like a sex thing.” He started laughing with his face in his hands.

“I’m sure I could find worse names for it.”

“Like hot chocolate?” He smirked at you. You just giggled in return. Clearly the drinks were finally catching up to you. 

Reyes turned back to the pot on the stove, stirring at the drinks he started while you were being a goofball and joking with him. It smelled heavenly. The way he did hot chocolate, he added in spices like cinnamon and cayenne, which gave it its extra kick. You decided you might not ever tell him that he made the best hot chocolate you’d ever drank in your life. It’d go right to his head.

He finished cooking the drinks down and poured them into some fancy glass mugs you didn’t know he had. You figured that maybe he saved them for special occasions, but you didn’t exactly chalk this up to a special occasion. Maybe his usual ones were just littering the office, because Jesse never cared to tidy up like you did. You had no idea how he worked in a cluttered office.

He topped both glasses up with a mountain of whipped cream and sprinkled some extra cinnamon and cayenne on top, just how you liked it. You took a sip, and it had the perfect amount of burn to it.

You looked up when you heard Reyes laughing at you. You scowled at him.

He reached toward you, brushing your top lip with his thumb. You were frozen, to say the least. Was… what was he doing? He pulled back and you saw what he had been doing. You had a whipped cream mustache! Wait, that’s why he was laughing! Bastard. You scowled at him again.

He started to bring his thumb to his mouth like he was going to lick it off, and you scowled, yet again. He started to grin as he brought his thumb closer to his mouth, definitely mocking you now. You crossed your arms and huffed.

“Okay, fine.” 

He sighed, moving his hand back to your face. However… it definitely wasn’t aiming for your mouth. You knew exactly what was about to happen. That bastard was going to smear it all over your cheek just so he could be an asshole and annoy you. 

You were a combination of bold from almost being tipsy and defensive from knowing he was about to prank you. To foil his plan, your hand locked onto his wrist before he could execute his plan. 

“I have seen my fair share of your pranks, Reyes, I know what you were about to do.”

“I would never.” He sounded everything but convincing. You could tell he was about to break into a smile. 

Now you were just feeling playful. You looked up into his eyes, still holding onto his wrist. 

You held eye contact while you pulled his hand toward your face. Without letting you second-guess yourself, you leaned forward to lick the small line of whipped cream on his thumb.

He froze. Understandably. That was… very intimate. You suddenly wondered why the hell you thought it was a good idea. You did it for what, comedy? 

You knew you weren’t really tipsy, because you’d had plenty of time for the drinks from your date to wear off. Why were you feeling so brave all of a sudden? And with your _boss_? Sure, you’d had a small... _ish_ crush on him for a while, but you worked very hard to keep it buried deep inside you. It’s why you went on all these damn dates, after all. You needed to get him off of your mind and _stop_ thinking about if it was his bed you were in. Yet, funnily enough, you always ran to him after a failed date. You had some fucked up coping mechanisms, huh? 

Reyes was still frozen in front of you, which effectively trapped you on the countertop. This was such an ideal position to be in. Not. You tried to act nonchalant by reaching for your mug and taking another sip. This time you made sure that you had a major whipped cream mustache. Time for the almost-prankster to be pranked himself.

You managed to shimmy off the countertop to his right. You planted a huge smooch on his cheek, giggled, and immediately made a break for it, because you knew he’d get you back. 

Sadly, your getaway was abruptly stopped and you swung backwards, smacking into Reyes’s extremely hard chest. This is not where you needed to be right now. He had a firm grip around your wait, so you weren't going to be getting free any time soon. Lovely. 

He looked down at you, where were conveniently _really_ trapped between him and the countertop. His eyes narrowed. 

“Where do you think you’re going, _agent_?”

You shivered. You were not getting out of this one easily. 

You raised a brow at him. “ _I_ was going to sit back down and enjoy my Spicy Reyes Special, thank you very much, Gabe.”

“First, you didn’t even bring your drink, so I’m calling bullshit. Second, it’s _commander_ to you.” His voice was incredibly stern. 

You leaned back on the countertop and crossed your arms. You grinned at him.

He looked even more serious now, but he looked more exasperated than anything.

“I know it’s all fun and games now, but you did make a promise that you would stop trying to date whoever gives you the time of day.” His voice softened. “You’re going to end up with a broken heart, _hermosa_.” 

You looked up at him sheepishly with a tiny smile and showed him your crossed fingers. You weren’t going to stop trying to fill that void until you were over him, no matter how many dates it took and no matter how much it sucked. 

You spoke, sounding a lot less confident than you were a few seconds ago. “Don’t you think being alone would, I don’t know, be less fulfilling?”

“Never said you had to be alone, agent.” He shrugged.

You groaned in return. “Reyes, are you fucking with me?” You prayed that sentence came out right.

“I would never.” He winked. “Here, drink up. Your Spicy Reyes Special is getting cold, _chica_.”

You rolled your eyes and hopped back on to the countertop before taking another sip of your drink. 

“Mm, very spicy this time. You did good, Gabe.”

“Ahem, I beli-”

“ _Commander_ ,” you corrected yourself while leaning in closer to him.

He narrowed his eyes at you.

“Are _you_ fucking with _me_ now, agent?” Oh, boy, you wished that was the case. 

“No, but I could be.” You shrugged and crossed your legs. “By the way, you’ve got a little something right there.” You pointed to your cheek to mirror where you’d left that messy whipped cream smooch on Reyes’s cheek. You couldn’t help but giggle.

He wiped it off with his pointer finger and reaches toward your face, and you could see where this one was going, too. He attempted to boop you on the nose, but guess who was faster again? He really needed to step up his stealth skills. A shame, really.

Nerves be damned, you beat him to the punch and opened your mouth to suck the sweet topping off his finger. You guessed the nerves made you even braver, because this had really crossed the line. Nevermind that you were into things like this in the bedroom. Whoops. 

Reyes narrowed his eyes and his nostrils flared as he stood rigidly.

“Agent-” he started, but was interrupted when you let go of his finger with a wet ‘pop’. 

“I’ll stop if you wish, _commander_.”

You could feel your heart hammering in your chest. Was it a mistake to say that? Did you just ruin your professional relationship? Did you just ruin one of your best friendships? All for the sake of shooting your shot, a shot that probably wouldn’t even hit its mark? You could feel your stomach drop. This would hurt more than any hangover in the morning. You were suddenly fine with dying right here, right now.

He leaned in even closer, and your heart started beating even harder, which you didn’t think was possible. 

“You know,” he nearly whispered into your ear, “seeing my own star agent with randoms… you can aim so much higher, sweetheart.” You could feel his breath on your skin, and you could barely keep yourself composed. Your mind was simultaneously going a million miles an hour and staying perfectly empty.

He exhaled onto your neck and you shivered.

He reached his hand up and trailed a finger down your jawline. “I’ll admit, seeing you with them damn near every week makes me a little… jealous, you could say.” His voice lowered. “Possessive, even. And seeing how popular you are among them… it really makes me wonder what I’m missing out on.”

You were pretty sure you were going to keel over after hearing him say that. Should you pinch yourself? Was this just a dream? You weren’t sure if you hoped this was a dream or not.

You decided to just give in the moment, every fuck flying right out the window. Even if there wasn’t a single window in this room. You leaned into his touch, trying to encourage him to kiss your neck.

“Ah-ah-ah, you’ve gotta ask, _agent_.” He stood tall and rigid, clearly trying to enforce the power play here. Not that you minded in the least. Not like it was a massive turn-on for you or anything. Not at all.

You crossed your arms. “Are you _trying_ to make me sound even more desperate, Rey-”

He cleared his throat.

“- _Commander_.” You rolled your eyes.

You crossed your legs again, leaning your face on your hand with your elbow balanced on your knee. “Well the, would you like to help me break my habit then, commander?” 

“I thought you’d never ask, sweetheart.”

He stepped in closer to the countertop, and you leaned back on your hands behind you. Gabe took a hold of one and brought it up to his lips, giving the top of it a gentle kiss. 

“Always a gentleman, are you?”

“Unlike most of those dates of yours, yes. And because I’m a gentleman, I’m also going to ask you what you want out of tonight.”

“Uh…” you hesitated, “sex?”

You were still extremely nervous about proposing this, even though he seemed into it. You chalked it up to everything feeling unreal because you never thought you’d actually get this far.

“Well, yes,” he paused to boop you on the nose, “but it’s up to you what you want to do. I want this to be what you want.”

You buried your face in your hands. “You’re not gonna ask me how kinky I am on a scale of one to ten, are you?”

He laughed. “I just wanted an indication of what kind of things you like. No shame here, sweetheart. I may have an idea, but I want to hear it from you.”

“I… ugh. This is so weird to say out loud, to my god damn commanding officer of all people. I-” you started mumbling.

He lifted your chin with his pointer finger and looked directly into your eyes. It felt like he was staring into your soul.

“I…” you started again.

Gabe finished your sentence for you. “...am exceptionally kinky, _commander_.”

Your jaw dropped and you started sputtering. You could feel your entire body go hot.

“Your buddy Jesse thought it would be funny to share your browser history with me.” He laughed softly. He was laughing!

“I. I’m going to kill him!” you tried burying your face in your hands, but Gabe was faster this time, lifting your chin again to look into your eyes. 

“Hey, don’t go getting shy on me now.”

“Christ’s sake, Gabe, just kiss me before I decide to lea-”

“ _Commander_.”

“Oh just shut _up_ already!” You’d had enough of this beating around the bush and pulled him in by the collar of his hoodie to kiss him. 

His hands went straight to your hips to pull you closer, nearly leaving you teetering right on the edge of the countertop.

You couldn’t believe you were finally kissing him. You were never one to feel sparks when you kissed anyone, God knows how many times you’d tried. But this… this was entirely new experience. You weren’t sure if it was the butterflies in your stomach or your overactive nerves, but you weren’t complaining.

You pulled him closer and weaved your arms around the back of his neck when you felt him move one of his hands to your thigh, rubbing small circles rather high up. The skirt you had worn tonight was relatively short and left you feeling more exposed all night than you had wished, but now you were more than thankful. 

You sighed when he broke the kiss, and you silently wished he’d kissed you until you passed out. 

“Usually you’re in sweatpants by the time you get here, did you wear this to provoke me?” He whispered in your ear while playing with the hem of the skirt, pushing it higher.

You could only get a quiet whine out in response. 

“Not my intention, but judging by your hand up my skirt, it worked.” You tried to sound like a smartass, but your voice was so shaky and weak it did not come out the way you wanted.

His mouth found your neck again, and you tilted your head away so he could reach better. He then brushed the strap of your top off of your shoulder, and continued to leave a trail of soft kisses running down your shoulder and arm, all the way to your hand. You were blushing even harder by now, you were sure of it.

“So…” you began. “What exactly did Jesse reveal to you about my browser history?” You were genuinely curious, but also didn’t know where to start when it came to dirty talk with Gabe, since you weren’t experienced with him.

“Oh he told me plenty,” he paused. “ _Kitten_.”

You shuddered when he said that. You loved nicknames so much.

“So you _are_ one for nicknames. This is a good fact to know.” You couldn’t tell if he sounded grateful or cocky. 

“...Maybe. I dare you to guess my favorite.” You nipped at his earlobe. “You got anything specific you’d like me to call you?”

“If I’m doing my job, you won’t be able to think enough to speak.”

That offer was too tantalizing. 

“I’d like to see you try, commander.”

He took this as a challenge. He bowed his head down to kiss the other side of your neck, and he took his hand from yours and ghosted his fingers across your neck. Your breath hitched and he laughed softly to himself.

“This is going to be too much fun.”

He backed up and reached for your hand again. “Care to go somewhere more comfortable? Or would you rather just me fuck you in my kitchen, right here on the countertop?”

You were too taken back by his comment to answer. 

“I’m kidding. You deserve more than a quick fuck, even though that’s what you’ve been chasing.”

He gently tugged on your hand and you hopped off of the countertop, following him to his bedroom. 

“Oh, one sec.” You interrupted and pried your hand free. “Don’t worry, just grabbing my bag,” you reassured him. You didn’t want him to think you were about to just run off. 

You hurried over to the side table by the door and grabbed your bag, wasting no time in getting back to his bedroom. 

The second you made it through the door, he had you pinned against the wall, hands on your waist. One hand moved to your back, sliding down the curve of your ass. He nudges the back of your skirt up over your ass and gives a light smack. You gasp at the sudden hit.

“Okay, this,” you started fumbling with the zips on the front of your skirt, “is gonna have to go”. 

You managed to undo the zip entirely, letting the skirt fall to the floor at your feet, revealing the lace-trimmed bodysuit you were wearing underneath.

Gabe stepped back, giving you a couple of poorly-concealed once-overs as his eyes trailed along your body. You weren’t sure if you felt confident or extremely vulnerable. You decided to at least pretend to be confident.

You bit the tip of your pointer finger, trying to make flirty eyes at him while he admired your body.

“You really wore a little piece of lingerie disguised as a dress all night?” 

“Maybe.”

“Well maybe, just maybe, I want it to stay on a little longer.” Seemed like he liked what he saw. 

“You just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna touch me?” You crossed your arms.

He stepped closer and brought his finger up to your chin, lifted it up, and kissed you softly. The kiss was so soft it felt like it came from a lover you knew all your life. You wanted to feel this forever.

He brought his hand away from your chin and traced the edge of the lace that lined the edge of your plunging bodysuit, making your breath hitch. His fingertips traced the lace back upwards, all the way to your shoulder, where he started to pull the shoulder strap downwards. You put your hand on his chest, stopping him.

You looked up at him from under your eyelashes. “I think you’re looking a little overdressed, commander.”

He took a step backwards and reached for the hem of his beloved and trademark hoodie, pulling it over his head in one sweeping motion.

You had to make sure your jaw didn’t actually hit the floor, despite the feeling that it did. Sure, you’d seen him shirtless numerous times. The most often was during training, when he started to overheat in Blackwatch’s tiny training space. Your face went hot when you remembered one day, when he invited you to spar with him. You’d ended up slammed on the floor underneath him, extremely focused on your breathing so he wouldn’t know what was up, or that you were extremely flustered and almost wished he’d just take you right there. You had to take a very hot and steamy shower to work that whole incident out of your system before you could face him again. 

You took your time checking him out, studying every little scar and muscle. Well, okay, the muscles weren’t so little. They were massive, and you wanted to touch every single one.

When your eyes made their way back up to his face, you realized his beanie had come off in the process of him losing the sweatshirt. You decided to take advantage of the moment and stand on the tips of your toes so you could reach his curls and run your fingers through them.

He smiled and looked down toward you.. “You’re awfully cute when you do that, you know.”

“Wanna see how cute I look,” you pressed a soft kiss to his chest, “when I’m on my knees?” Before he could answer, your knees hit the floor and your hand was on the band of his sweatpants. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.” He brushed away some stray hairs from your face. 

Your hand dropped to the bulge you felt in his sweatpants, rubbing him through he fabric, which caused him to groan out your name quietly. 

“So,” you sat back on your heels, “have you ever thought of me doing this before?”

Gabe only groaned again in response.

You rose back to your knees, finally freeing him from his sweatpants. He had coincidentally been going commando. 

“How many times?” You spit onto you hand and started stroking him while you waited for him to answer. 

He closed his eyes hard, revisiting the numerous fantasies he’d had about you in this very position (among many others). He muttered to himself and had to brace himself with both hands against the wall.

He replied after what felt like a lifetime. “Doesn’t matter, now that it’s actually happening.”

You smirked. 

“So… more than a few. Got it. Hope I’ll live up to the expectations, sir.”

You decided to kill off the rest of the small talk and get to work. You licked a stripe up his cock, and he twitched under your touch. You then circled your tongue around the head, and caught him off guard by sinking down his length, so slowly that it was nearly agonizing. 

You suddenly had an idea that would definitely draw a reaction from him. You came up for air, panting lightly, and posed the question.

“Oh, by the way…” you paused. “Did any of these fantasies involve you, uh, pulling my hair? Because that’s an option, y’know.” You looked up to smirk at him. 

He blew out a breath and his hand wandered down so he could lace his fingers in your silky hair. You noticed he was being very gentle. You were actually sort of surprised he was being this gentle in the bedroom; you expected him to be much rougher, but maybe that was you just projecting your fantasies onto his actions.

Regardless, it felt wonderful and your eyes fluttered shut, a small smile spreading across your face. But…

“You know you’re not going to break me, right?” Well, that definitely came out shakier than you’d hoped. And he wasn’t even gripping hard yet. 

As if on cue, he tightened his hand in your hair and you gasped, instantly becoming more pliant. You hummed happily and took him in your mouth again, letting him take more control now. He started encouraging you further down, closer and closer to the base. It turned you on more than you thought it would, more than it usually did with other partners. 

You hummed once more, and you thought he was about to topple over. He started thrusting faster and faster. You reached up to his hips and thighs and dug your nails in, which only spurred him on even more. 

A moment later, Gabe almost slowed to a stop and held you still by your hair. You looked up at him with curious eyes, wondering why he was stopping you. You pulled off of him, leaving a small line of spit between your mouth and the tip of his dick. Whoops.

“Did… did I do something wrong? You seemed like you were enjoying it.” You hesitated.

“Oh, I was. Too much. I uh, I didn’t want to finish quite yet. I want this to be about you.” He admitted.

You almost agreed, but had a thought. Before he helped you up, you grabbed his hand and stopped him. 

You felt like you were beating around the bush. Why were you so nervous?

“Actually, would you like to cum on my face?” There. Out with it.

He just blinked at you. You decided to repeat yourself, slower.

“Would you like to cum on my face, _commander_?”

He bit his lip, and you could tell he was having a hard time making a decision. You decided to test the waters and brought your hand back to his dick, stroking slowly.

He leaned into your touch, which encouraged you to speed up, causing him to breathe hard and ragged. You brought your other hand up to play with his balls to tip him over the edge. His thighs started to tremble, and you grinned, knowing he was close. You could feel him twitch in your hand and throb. 

He muttered a string of obscenities, and you could feel his warm cum hit you on the face as he caught his breath. 

“Here, let me help you. You don’t need to move.” He didn’t want to admit it, but he loved seeing you sitting back on your heels with his cum painted on your face. 

He returned with a couple of tissues and helped you clean up before extending a hand and helping you up to your feet again.

When you stood fully, you were greeted with an urgent kiss from Gabe, cum-taste be damned, apparently. He motioned for you to jump into his arms so he could carry you to the bed, but you declined, holding up a finger.

“Wait just one second.” You blushed, hurrying to the door to collect the purse you dumped upon entering the room. You dropped it on his nightstand gingerly. 

He raised an eyebrow at you. “What’s in there that’s so important?”

“Nothing.” You blushed. 

You weren’t sure, but it looked like he raised his eyebrow even further. Any more and it probably would’ve taken flight.

You weren’t sure why you were still nervous, so you just decided to pull the trigger on your confidence and fish something out of your purse. A small white collar, to be specific. 

“I…” You weren’t so sure the whole sentence would come out. “Would you mind?”

He chuckled at your nerves. “Do you want me to help you put it on?”

“Yes, please,” you squeaked out.

He walked around to the side of the bed you were on, and stopped right behind you, taking the collar out of your hands. With extreme caution, he brushed your hair over your shoulder and fastened the clasp. It felt unreal. No, actually, it felt like one of those cheesy high-school movies where a girl’s crush gives her a necklace with his initial on it and fastens it around her neck. Except, well, you weren’t in high school and he wasn’t your high school crush, you were grown-ass adults and he was a sexual partner who was, uh, putting a collar on you instead of some charm necklace. Okay, bad comparison.

You were taken from your thoughts by him slipping two fingers under, testing it to make sure it wasn’t too tight on you. He rotated the collar so that the front was actually facing the front, and then pressed the tiniest kiss at the top of your spine. 

“You’re beautiful, _hermosa_.” His fingertips ghosted across your collarbones. 

You stepped closer to the bed, hoisting yourself up and rolling into the middle, shrugging off the shoulder straps of your bodysuit.

“What, are you just gonna stare at me all day, commander?”

Before you knew it, you felt Gabe’s weight on top of you, pushing you into the mattress. He left a quick succession of kisses and small, but hard, bites down your jawline. 

You decided you’d had enough of waiting and took it upon yourself to push your bodysuit down past your breasts. He ran his hands down your sides and brought them back up to cup your breasts and brush his thumbs over your nipples. You arched your back in response, and in an attempt to get any bit closer to him. 

He ended up losing patience and pushed your bodysuit all the way down, pulling it off past your ankles. He rubbed his beard with his thumb and forefinger as he took in the sight. 

“You really haven’t been wearing panties all night long?”

You shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile.

“You mean to tell me,” he continued, “you went on a date in public and lounged in a car with Jesse with no underwear on, just that little bodysuit?”

“Yes, sir.” Your voice became shaky again. 

“Fuck.” His eyes had a certain glint in them you couldn’t place. It looked fierce, and intimidating.

Gabe climbed up on the bed and kneeled, motioning you to come closer. 

He leaned over to the side and snatched a tie off of a nearby chair and lightly tied your wrists behind your back. He helped lower you down to your back. He then lifted your leg over his shoulder and started to kiss up your inner thigh. His kisses became faster the higher up your thigh his mouth traveled. When he got to your core, he blew a light breath, causing you to shudder. You whined loudly, and you wished you were able to grab his curls.

He finally gave in and gave one long lick up your slit. He followed up by circling your clit ever-so-lightly with his tongue. He created a pattern of the two motions, which left you shaking with your legs locked around his head. 

Out of nowhere, you heard the unmistakable sound of your phone ringing. You and Gabe both froze. He looked up at you. His beard was soaked and shiny.

“You gonna get that?”

You glared at him.

He reached up and fished your phone out of your purse to hold it up to your ear.

“Fuck, it’s Jesse,” you panicked.

Gabe hit the “answer” button and sat back.

Jesse’s voice sounded just as anxious as yours did. “You never texted me to let me know you got back to your quarters, did you end up making it back okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry I forgot to let you know. Sorry, my hands are a little, uh, tied at the moment.” You heard Gabe chuckle and you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping this awkwardness would pass and that Jesse would leave you the hell alone. However, while you closed your eyes, Gabe decided to get back to work. Absolute bastard. You were going to get him back for this. 

He then decided to be sly, slipping two fingers into your slick entrance. You squeaked in surprise, forgetting Jesse was on the phone that was right next to your head.

“You sure you’re okay there, sweetpea? I can come over right now if you need help.” He still sounded worried.

“I, no! You don’t need to, really,” you said rushed. “I just, uh,” your eyes went wide. “Uh, stubbed my toe and it caught me surprise is all, ha ha!” your voice started to go higher as Gabe started pumping his fingers inside you faster. “Anyway, thanks for calling, I promise everything is good, I’m gonna call you back in the morning, night Jesse!” You aggressively nodded to the phone, begging for Gabe to end the call. 

“You,” you panted, “are evil.” 

He simply smirked back at you. 

“You know, I also have a blindfold with me. You wanna use it? I’d get it, but, uh…” you wiggled to reference your hands being tied behind your back.

“Not this time, _princesa,_ I want to be able to see your face.” Your heart jumped at him possibly suggesting that there was going to even be a “next time.”

He nudged your shoulder to get you to lean up so he could help you get the tie off of your wrists. “Don’t worry,” he reassured you, “this’ll come back later. I know you’re a fan.” He winked at you.

He rolled on your back and motioned you to straddle him. 

“Are you really sure you want this, agent?” 

“I wouldn’t pass this up for the world, commander.”

Before he could say anything else, you climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

Trying to rile him up before you got to the main event, you placed your hands on his chest and pushed down while grinding against his length. You leaned down to kiss up his jawline and nibble on his earlobe. He immediately reacted, his grip on your hips tightening.

You pushed yourself back upright and rose, positioning both of you before sinking down on him. You surprisingly took him very easily, save for the slight burn of the stretch. 

“Hold on, I… need a minute. I gotta get used to this. Maybe save it in my mind forever.”

After a few moments, you experimentally rolled your hips, small gasps falling from your lips as you adjusted. He followed suit, matching your slow rhythm. You both picked up the pace and you started bouncing on him harder, hand running through your hair trying to keep it out of your eyes (but, also, because it was the sexiest thing you knew to do when there wasn’t much else to do with your hands).

He grabbed your hips even tighter and gives a sharp thrust, causing you to become unsteady and fall forward and cling on his shoulder, where you left nail marks. He started fucking you even harder, which left you shaking and unable to form complete words. Gabe wrapped his arms around you, holding you as close as physically possible. Your body grew warmer and more tingly, and you held on to Gabe for dear life. 

You warned him that you were close, to which he immediately slowed, almost to a stop. You answered with a long, high-pitched whine.

“You have to ask permission, _corazon_.” 

You buried your face in his shoulder, mumbling as you begged for your release. 

“You have to look in my eyes and ask.”

You mustered the courage to look into his eyes. You took a big breath.

“I… may I please cum, _commander_?”

Gabe tilted his head back and groaned loudly. His hips started moving quickly again, a feverish pace that left you breathless. He gripped your hips tighter, which was most definitely going to leave you with bruises for a few days. Not that you minded. Not in the least bit. 

You dug your nails into his shoulders again. He twitched inside you, signaling how close he was. You decided to be less guarded about the little noises you were making, hoping it would take him over the edge again. 

When he finally came with a long string of obscenities in Spanish, it flipped the switch for you, causing you to clench around him and hold on as tightly as possible. You became a moaning, incomprehensible mess, slurring mixtures of his name and title.

After what felt like a million years, you looked up at Gabe, who pulled you in for a kiss. When the kiss broke, you rested your foreheads together, smiling dumbly. 

You broke the silence. “I think I’m gonna grab some water.”

Gabe watched you as you pushed yourself up off of the foot of the bed and try to stand. You failed miserably. You were too shaky and your legs were far too weak to be able to hold your weight after being split open by him. You blushed at the thought, remembering what had just happened not even minutes ago. 

Before you could fully fall, Gabe was there to catch your arm. You giggled at how silly this must have seemed. “Maybe… maybe I’m not getting that water after all.”

He leaned in and kissed you on the forehead, then offered to get the water himself.

As he walked off, you may have unabashedly stared at his muscular figure. Maybe.

You rolled over on the bed, grinning against the mattress in anticipation of what round two would bring. 

Yeah, that old dating habit was definitely broken. Now this? This you could deal with every week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. My first m/f smut, based off of a request of sorts a friend suggested I should do.
> 
> I may or may not be planning to add a second chapter so I can squeeze in more of the kinks and whatnot I wanted to include.
> 
> Also, [come swing by my tumblr to request things too!](adrnired.tumblr.com)


End file.
